Cyan' -Sans X Frisk Genocide Fanfic
by linklove93
Summary: Chara has possessed Frisk for quite some time, making her kill the monsters she's grown to love, disintegrating her soul little by little in the hopes of taking Frisk's body for herself, but what will happen when Sans the Skeleton, who secretly has feeling for the merciful human finally figures out what's really going on? (Rated M for possible later chapters)


"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive..." Frisk...or rather Chara grinned as she sliced through Toriel, earning a look of pained shock from the humanoid goat woman. She was getting out of this ruin and she didn't care who she had to cut down in the process. Just like always. Toriel collapsed to her knee and looked sadly at the young human "Y-you really hate me that much?" She asked weakly as Chara only smiled ominously in response "Now I know who I was protecting by trying to keep you here...Not...you...But them...heh" As the woman's heart shaped soul was now exposed, Chara slashed that as well, shattering it as she disintegrated to dust at Chara's feet. Chara gave a low demented chuckle. Inside, Frisk's soul fought for control, willing Chara to stop hurting the sweet goat woman she's thought of as a mother, but to her dismay, she had no power or control over her own body anymore. All the while, unseen, Flowey cowered in a darkened the corner of the hallway.

Sans was tired of the resets, tired of watching the people...monsters he cared about being slaughtered time and time again. Then the next reset watching the human be a kind merciful child he'd come to care about as well. But there were getting to be less and less of those as time went by. And he knew just which timeline was going on this round. He had just watched from the trees as his brother Papyrus was killed again. Not coming upon what was going on in time to stop it, just like always.

He noticed a faint red glow in the human's eyes as they cut down his brother. Did they have that occasional red glow all the times they reset to a merciful timeline too? Why hadn't he noticed that detail before?

Sans hated not confronting the human then and there, but sighed in frustration, clenching his fist and waited silently until the child was further down the road to emerge and inspect where Papyrus was slain. All that was on the path was a pile of ash and Pap's red scarf. He'd already seen his brother die multiple times now but that didn't make it any less hard to bear. He still cried every time. He may have been a skeleton but somehow droplets of blue glowing water formed from inside his eye sockets and made their way down his bony cheeks and his eyes clenched as close to closed as they could get. He knelt down and picked up the red scarf and wrapped it around his own neck. He then glared at the spot where he last saw the human and declared he would make the little brat pay for killing the monsters he loved. He would not lose to them this time, not again. Because if they got past him, there would just be another reset soon after. He would kill the human for good this time. Even if he died in the process.

~Le time skip~

Footsteps echoed in the palace hallway, filled with golden light, the judgement hall.

Sans waited at the end, his hands in his pockets and his eye sockets completely black as Chara sauntered up. She grinned "Ready to do this dance again, bonehead?" Chara sneered.

"C'mon kid, you know I can't just let you get away with killing everyone. Especially my brother and Tori. The only usual line you're getting out of me this time is that yes, you should be burning in hell. You're a monster too, you know that? But not like me...or Pap, no. You're a worse kind of monster, the kind even humans fear I bet. Hell, I'd go so far as to say...Demon, maybe? Either way, I'm about to send you back where you belong."

From inside Frisk fought against Chara, pushing against her and trying to expel the demented soul from her body the minute she saw Sans. Frisk cared deeply for all of the monsters in the underground but for whatever reason the thought of Chara killing Sans again hit Frisk the hardest. All Frisk could manage to verbally choke out was a desperate "SSSSaa-" before Chara slammed her back into passenger and took back control. "Idiot, did you really think you could kick me outta here? You're never gonna be in control, remember?" Chara giggled tauntingly, though Frisk could tell there was a hint of annoyance in her off pitched, creepy, sarcastic voice.

Sans stopped in his tracks for just a moment, looking puzzled. Had Frisk's eyes gone a soft brown for a moment? That was Frisk's eye color during a timeline where she was kind and merciful he was sure of it. He knew because he liked that warm brown. Had she tried to call out to him just now? it sounded strangled, desperate, and was quickly cut off but he swore he'd heard it. Was there more going on here than he thought?

He returned to his resolve and shrugged it off for now 'Coulda been the light', he thought to himself. No matter how much he cared for Frisk during a mercy timeline, he couldn't let this homicidal version get away with killing everyone he loved. Again. Who knew, maybe the good Frisk was just a ruse too.

Chara, or whom simply looked like Frisk to Sans, stayed silent, knife in hand, a grin on her face. In no hurry to finish this and end the fun too early.

Finally tired of the taunting smirk, Sans left socket, previously empty and black, began to glow a pale blue, but it became so bright with his built up inner emotion that, had the hall been dark, it would have illuminated enough to see most of that portion of the large room.

Suddenly three massive floating skulls materialized around the short skeleton, their eyes glowing the same bright blue, looking just as angry as he did. They looked like the skulls of some animal or creature, dragon maybe? They made an odd snarling noise as blue glowing energy in the form of what looked to be saliva dripped from their canines, dissipating and sizzling out before it reached the floor.

"Well kid, ready to go to hell for what you've done?" There was nothing of his usual nonchalant-ness, puns, or a trace of humor, his voice was flat, calm, and that made it all the more menacing.

Frisk wanted to fight for control again, but each attempt left herr soul weaker. Chara's soul was simply too strong. If only she could get Sans to figure out what was going on.

Frisk didn't believe she deserved his mercy but at least she could help him get rid of Chara for good. After all she had consented to the first reset, no matter how good her intentions. And she felt responsible every time Chara took a life, even without her whispering in Frisk's mind that it was all the young human's fault.

Frisk would save her strength for now, try again at a better time. Maybe after fighting Sans for a while Chara would be weak enough to let her take back control of her body for a few moments.

She prayed Sans would last that long. She had to have faith he would.

Frisk couldn't understand why but each timeline that passed, she felt a little stronger for the short skeletal monster. Which SHOULD have felt a little strange, but it wasn't. In fact her time spent with him in each lessening number of mercy timelines, was becoming her only peace.

Why hadn't Frisk told Sans how to dispel Chara in a pacifist timeline? Chara had conveniently told her everything BUT how to do so if there even was a way.

Chara finally lunged then, knife speeding towards his glowing eye socket. She wasn't giving Sans much time to think about what had just happened. If he put two and two together, it was small, but there was a chance he could stop everything. And Chara couldn't have that.

Sans dodged it easily, slipping to the side as sharpened bones rose up from the floor in the place he had just been.

Chara barely dodged it. This was new, usually Sans only dodged and waited a moment to take his turn and counter attack until a while into their battle, he really wanst playing around this time it seemed.

Frisk almost smiled inwardly at Sans getting serious so quickly...Almost. Even if Sans killed Chara over and over again things would reset and Chara would use the save file to keep fighting Sans until he was killed as usual. Frisk had come up with the theory that Charas soul needed to be pulled out of the merciful human's body and destroyed to get rid of her for good. And that was going to be almost impossible, especially if Sans didn't even know that. Plus Frisk didn't know HOW to get Chara's soul out, IF she could.

After that their battle continued and Frisk internally flinched every time Chara struck out at Sans. 'Don't get hit' she prayed silently. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain surge through her shoulder. One of Sans' attacks had actually hit Chara, and also, because it was Frisk's body she felt it too, actually, felt the majority of it. Chara jumped back up, the wound barely fazing her.

She lashed back out at Sans again, slashing wildly and managed to put a tear in his blue hoodie as he quickly backed out of the knife's range and threw a barrage of bones at her.

As Chara continued after him Sans finally implemented his blasters. They roared to life as they opened their huge maws, the same light blue manifesting as orbs, balls of power that looked as if they were about to explode outward.

And they did, firing out into a beam of blinding , burning light that could incinerate Chara bits at a time should one touch her.

One grazed her side and she cried out for only a moment, sweat sliding down her forehead. Frisk felt the pain more intensely and internally made a noise between a groan and a whimper. Chara was transferring a majority of the pain to Frisk's soul.

Frisk needed to try to fight back again soon before the pain got too intense for her to do so.

Chara said nothing but lunged to send the knife point flying at the short skeleton again.

Frisk timed it just right to push back against Chara again as the homicidal child got close to Sans this time. She fought for control once more and managed to make her body freeze long enough to let Sans dodge back to safety. "S-Sans..." She choked out in a whisper "Kill...her..." Sans could barely hear it.

This time Chara was very audibly angry as she slammed Frisk's soul back. "Pull anything like that again, and I'll kill him, then re-load the timeline to just before the final blow and make you watch me kill your precious bonehead over and over again until you're begging and pleading for me to make it stop...And believe me, I'll enjoy every second of it." Chara snarled in Frisk's head.

Sans couldn't ignore what he observed this time. He saw the soft brown eye color of the Frisk he had felt the need to protect on the timelines when she was merciful and heard her soft cry...if only barely. He looked confused for a few moments, his mind racing.

Suddenly he seemed to understand. "You got another soul in there, don't you Kiddo? I bet they're the one doing all this." Sans said, he seemed horrified and slightly triumphant at the same time.

Chara's red eyes looked genuinely terrified for herself for just an instant and then it was gone. It was only the blink of an eye but Sans saw it. She remembered that Frisk didn't even know a way to expel her from Frisk's body and Sans likely didn't either, especially not after this much time had passed.

She held up her knife point at Sans again. "So what if you figured it out, it's not going to save you...or Frisk." She grinned. "Oh, and any time you hit me, she's the one that feels the pain. Her body could be ready to give out and I wouldn't feel much of anything. The more we die and reset, the more Frisk fights against me, her soul cracks and fades a little at a time. This body will be all mine eventually and she'll be gone forever. It just KILLS her to watch me slaughter all of you repeatedly with HER OWN hands." Chara cackled.

Sans looked guilty for a moment, all of this was painful for Frisk. He had to try to do something. He wracked his brain for anything that could help the situation.

There was one thing...he didn't know how he knew it, but a memory sprang to mind, and someone speaking a spell in a language very few knew. The person who spoke it was blurred, he couldn't make out their white face.

Instinctually he rose his hand, the blue glow beginning to surround it, and after a few moments, Chara, and the old words spilled from his mouth in his deep voice an almost musical tone to it.

 _((Side note: This next part is suppose to be in Wingdings as it is on my word document, can't seem to do that on here.))_

 ** _With these words, I detach your spirit from it's hold on this body and raise it out. Leave this poor soul's body, vile creature. And that once you exit this vessel you may never return. You will now be destroyed._**

Chara stood still a few moments engulfed in blue light, the same that usually surrounded her when Sans went to throw her with his power. She waited, but nothing seemed to be happening. "Hah, whatever gibberish you said didn't work, bonehead." She spat and went to came at him again but found she couldn't move just as Sans rose his hand to point a Gaster Blaster at her again. She suddenly dropped to her knees and made an odd moaning sound.

Sans used his power to grab onto Chara's soul. Frisk's body was lifted into the air surrounded by that cyan glow and both Chara and Frisk cried out as Chara's soul was yanked out.

The glowing soul was emanating a black inky smoke. It almost cloaked the heart shaped soul entirely. Through the blue light holding it in place and the inky dark smoke, it glowed it's own angry ominous crimson.

Sans lowered Frisk's now unconscious body to the floor gently. There was still one of his bones protruding from her shoulder, blood oozing from the wound and staining the blue and pink striped shirt. Sans would have to get this over with quickly and tend to her.

Chara's voice emitted in a demonic growl from the smoking, glowing mass floating in the air above Frisk's body. "Think this is gonna stop me? I'll just find another person to posses."

"No you won't, Chara, 'cause part of that spell made it possible for me to destroy you. And I fully plan to do so. This is for all the times you slaughtered my bro and everyone else. It is also for the trauma you have caused poor Frisk over there." He glanced at the lifeless body across the hall from him worriedly for a moment, and his resolve strengthened. He pointed a blaster at the disembodied soul as he held it in place and fired.

Chara's soul shrieked an odd sound just as it was hit with the bright blast and shuttered hysterically for a bit as it cracked, exploding into a black dusty ash that hit the floor in small messy piles and then dissolved completely. There was now nothing left of Chara save for the empty decayed skeletal shell of a body buried somewhere in the ruins.

Sans rushed over to Frisk then, pulling the teen's limp but still breathing body into his arms. "F-Frisk...You okay?" He ran a bony finger across her forehead, sliding her silky brown hair to the side and out of her face. "Chara's gone, you can rest now. But I shouldn't have to 'patella' you I mean sleep, don't die on me just yet, kiddo"


End file.
